The Jealous Party
by Hugh Takinamee
Summary: Anything can happen in a Christmas party held by Chris, especially if it's obligatory! In this case, Courtney and Duncan go to the party, and who they find might actually surprise one more than the other! No seriously, you wanna know who it is, go check it out! (SECRET SANTA 2015! FOR BLUEICE REDFIRE!) MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


**A/N: What is up, guys? I am back with a brand new one-shot! However, it's that time of year again... it's the Forum's Secret Santa! It's pretty much like a Secret Santa present exchange, but it's one-shots we're exchanging as gifts. :)**

 **For this one, the giftee wants a Duncney, AU Gwuncan, AU Skave, AleHeather and Gwott. I'm aiming for Duncney AND Gwott. Why? It makes the plot a helluva lot more interesting. My giftee? Well, you're just gonna have to wait and see!**

 **With that, sit back on your warm comfy bed/couch, drink that cocoa, and enjoy this one-shot!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. I do own Julius Vlogs. That's something, right?**

* * *

The night was young as Christmas was fast approaching. However, for Duncan Knight, he was not in the mood at all. Duncan had found some success after his appearance in Total Drama, after being released on parole thanks to his former ex-turned-lawyer-turned-girlfriend, Courtney White. The couple were at their house, getting ready for ANOTHER Christmas party, hosted by Chris McLean himself.

Duncan was sitting on their bed, watching some lame Christmas movie, before changing the channel to an episode of the Ridonculous Race. "Oh, come on!" Duncan ranted. "Who would wanna go to another lame party hosted by the douchiest host in the history of TV?"

"I do!" Courtney complained as she was applying contacts on her eyes. "Wouldn't it be nice if all of us met up?"

"Honestly, I pretty much don't give a rat's ass about most of the former contestants," the former delinquent sneered. "Well, except for DJ and Geoff... and Gwen, to an extent."

Upon hearing that name, Courtney accidentally poked herself in the eye. "OW!" she winced. She grasped her right eye in pain as Duncan couldn't help but laugh at. "Oh, I'm sorry, did that name bother you?" he laughed.

Courtney turned around and lightly slapped his boyfriend in the cheek. "Damn you, you know that?" she fired back. "Anyways... I think it'd be nice if Gwen and I caught up, even though we _did_ have some bad blood."

"Anyways, is this part of the shitty ass contract that we all signed?" Duncan sighed as he flipped through more channels. Courtney shrugged the question off as she headed into the walk-in-closet for a black dress. At that point, it was the opportune time for Duncan to break out his phone and text one of his... _friends_. That _friend_ in question is Gwen.

"Hey, you going to the party?" he said to himself whilst texting her. He quickly locked his phone and hid it under his thigh before checking if Courtney had come out with a dress. Confirming that his girlfriend was still in there, Duncan kept checking his phone every thirty or so seconds to see if Gwen had texted back.

And then, she finally replied back.

 _Hell yeah I am! You'll find me with someone, don't worry. ;)_

Duncan gave a quick smirked as he heard the sound of Courtney coming out of the closet with a black dress and matching shawl. He hid his phone under his thigh and resumed his "TV watching".

"Does this dress look good on me?" Courtney turned around a few times so Duncan can take a look at her 'assets', which triggered the bad boy to stand up and take a closer look.

"Wow," Duncan was all he could stutter.

"Okay, I'll be right back with the necklace," she smiled. "You, meanwhile..." She gave his boyfriend a small kiss before continuing. "...get dressed."

Duncan gave his girlfriend a small kiss before heading into the closet. Upon entering, he found a sharp black suit with matching black tie. Before he undressed, Duncan replied to her text.

" _Trent... isn't.. a new,,, guy... Patsy,_ " he muttered as he typed. He sent the text and quickly got dressed in the tux. First, the shirt, then the pants, followed by a tie and belt, and finishing it off with the jacket. As he made sure his belt was tight and his tie was... tied, he then got a reply from Gwen.

 _LOL dumbass,_ the text read. _Not him, someone else xD_

He quickly texted his ex-girlfriend back. " _Really? Would... like... to... meet him_ ," Duncan said to himself whilst texting her. He hit 'SEND' and quickly stuffed his phone in his pocket before heading out.

A rather enthusiastic and happy Courtney emerged in front of Duncan, wearing her grandmother's white pearls on her neck and a dark redheavily insulated trench coat on her. "Ready to go?" she asked. Duncan, however, stared at her beauty.

"Earth to Duncan?" the CIT shouted. She then slapped the former juvie kid on the face, hoping he'd get her attention. It did, and as a result, he felt the slap.

"What was _that_ for?!" he fired back.

"I asked you if you're ready to go!" Courtney fired back, and this time, Duncan didn't fire back at all. "From the looks of things... well, you just need your socks and shoes, and we're ready to go." Then, Duncan's phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Alright, alright! I'll get the socks and you... well, just get ready!'" Duncan stormed off to the closet, and put on a black pair of socks with pictures of weed all around it. Before he got his shoes, he quickly read Gwen's text.

 _I... don't think you're gonna like him_ , the text read.

Duncan rolled his eyes before grabbing his black loafers (given to him from Courtney), and headed out.

"Alright, let's go to the party," he smiled.

The couple hopped into Courtney's Range Rover, with Duncan taking the wheel. As the party was fifty or so kilometers away, the couple had some time to talk about some things. The time was five thirty, and the sky was pitch black as the couple headed out of Courtney's residence and into the dark highway. "Would you slow down?" Courtney reacted as she applied make-up in front of the car's vanity mirror. "I'm trying to put on..."

However, as Courtney continued ranting, Duncan swung the car side to side on the empty highway, ruining his girlfriend's makeup in the process, for his laughing pressure.

A dark line was evident on Courtney's right eyebrow. "Damn you!" She proceeded to smack him on his chest.

"Okay, sheesh! Relax, princess!" Duncan chuckled as he kept on driving.

"This party better be worth going to, considering this is in our stupid contracts," Courtney ranted on as she closed the vanity mirror and slumped into the heated leather seat.

"Well, I know this party is gonna be lit," the former delinquent cackled. "I get to see my bros again."

Courtney could only laugh at his lie. "Please! The _real_ reason why you want to go is so that you can see Gwen again! Isn't it!"

"Wait, _Gwen's_ coming? Gwen. Gwen?"

"Die, asshole."

"No, I'm serious though!" Duncan kept maintaining a straight face as his girlfriend was fuming. "Gwen's really coming. Wow."

Courtney sighed and gave up. " _Okay_ , Mr. Lying Boyfriend. You live another day." Duncan could only smirk as he kept driving. As he plowed through, the couple were close to Chris's house, which was atop a hill. The two finally arrived and found a lot of cars parked in front of the house.

The vehicle stopped as Duncan tried to find a spot. All of a sudden, a large figure suddenly popped next to Courtney. He tapped the window once, and the two occupants were scared for their lives. However, as the couple calmed down, Duncan found that it was a familiar face.

"Chef?" he asked, still freaked out. "What the hell?" He rolled down the window and found Chef wearing a heavy parka and beanie.

"Get the hell out of the car," he commanded. "Sumbitch Chris is making me park cars in the cold while his chefs are doing the cooking."

The couple shrugged as they stepped out of the car and headed inside while Chef drove off, finding a parking spot in the process.

Duncan entered first, taking in the massive space of the house. "Oh. My. Go-" He was interrupted by Courtney's arrival behind him. "Don't leave me, you stupid f- oh my goodness." The house itself was packed with mostly familiar faces and a lot of new faces that the couple hadn't seen before.

"You're on your own, Princess! I'm off to find the boys." And with that, Duncan left Courtney at the foyer as she took off her coat, revealing her black dress and matching shawl.

"Duncan?" was all Courtney could spew out as she tried looking for him.

Meanwhile, Duncan made his way to Chris's bar, still trying to find his guy friends. He didn't want to focus on Gwen; he wanted to focus on catching up with his longtime friends from Total Drama. All of a sudden, he found Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, and Owen sitting in the bar, watching the Golden State Warriors go up against Toronto's Raptors.

"You sons of bitches!" Duncan smiled as he found them staring on the TV. Geoff took notice of the delinquent's somewhat skinny, but buff stature. "Fuck yeah, you're here!" The others turned around and came up to Duncan and shook hands.

"What's good, brotha?" DJ asked as he sipped on some beer.

"Nothing new," he chuckled. "Still living with my bitchy girlfriend, yada yada. What's good with you guys?"

As Duncan took his time to catch up with his friends, Courtney, meanwhile, was having a hard time trying to find someone sane enough for her to talk with. "Damn it, does Chris really have to invite these nitwits?"

Staring around the multitude of TD's new faces and old timers, she found someone that she would expect to be invited at a party like Chris'. "Gwen!" she waved. The pale goth girl turned around, revealing the exact same dress that Courtney is wearing. The only difference is that Gwen is wearing a purple sweater, and Courtney is wearing her black shawl.

"Oh, hey!" Gwen shared a smile to her friend as the CIT walked up to her. The two exchanged hugs before continuing their conversation. "What brings you here? I was expecting you to be in Law School with all the other snobby kids-"

Courtney interrupted Gwen. "No, no," she paused. "I'm on break right now, and... you know, I thought it'd be nice if I see you guys again."

Gwen could only scoff at what the CIT said. "Really now? We're all here because we're forced by that stupid contract _THAT SHOULD BE NULL AND VOID RIGHT NOW_!" she emphasized on that last phrase.

"Okay, fine," the CIT sighed. "I'm sorry about all that drama back in All Stars, okay? I didn't mean for the list to hurt you guys and..."

"It's okay, sheesh!" Gwen chuckled as she'd seen a rare sight of Courtney apologizing. "It's been years! I pretty much shrugged it off when I got eliminated, so it really doesn't matter to me."

Courtney stood there, stunned at Gwen's response. "But... you hated me for it."

"Like I said, I shrugged it off when I left, so... yeah." Courtney still stood, stunned. "So... do you want to catch up or something?"

Courtney could only give a small nod to her. Gwen grabbed the CIT's hand and the two did some catching up.

Duncan was also catching up with his old friends, but this time, they were talking about girlfirends and their lives after Total Drama. After DJ's... _interesting_ conversation about DJ's Momma marrying Chef... only for her to divorce him. Owen's fared better, as he talked about his crazy adventure with Izzy and his time with Noah in the Ridonculous Race.

"So... the little dweeb was in love?" Duncan asked Owen. He nodded, and then showed him a picture of what Noah's girlfriend looked like. The former delinquent was impressed at his choice. "Not bad," he simply answered.

Geoff's story was typical Geoff. Parties, more parties, Bridgette, more Bridgette, surfing, and the Ridonculous Race.

After Geoff's story, DJ asked Duncan how his life's been after TD. "Well, it's pretty much me going on and off with Courtney," he chuckled. "She helped me find a decent job, while she worked at the firm. I... I don't know, it's been boring. But you know, it's been the same." He took out his phone and checked if Courtney had texted or called. Nothing.

"Well... gonna go check what's up with Courtney. See you butt tards later?" he chuckled as he shook hands with his friends before leaving.

Courtney and Gwen were now at the kitchen, both holding onto a glass of apple cider, still catching up. After a good few minutes of more talking, a phone rang. It was Gwen's. She took out her phone and responded to the notification.

"Who's that?" Courtney asked.

Gwen took a small pause before continuing. "Oh... uh, it's... LeShawna," she lied. "Yup! LeShawna!"

As Courtney saw the lie in Gwen's eyes, a familiar face showed up. The tall ginger was wearing a

"Scott?!" Courtney was outraged.

* * *

Duncan grabbed a small glass of whiskey on his way to finding Courtney. As he entered the grand hall from the hallway, it wasn't hard to find Courtney, as he can see her from across the hall.

She walked up to find his girlfriend and... his ex-girlfriend with someone he hates. "Gwen?!" he said in utter shock. "Why... the hell are you with Scott?"

Gwen choked on her glass of wine as she turned around to find Duncan with a glass of whiskey. "Duncan? Well, it was supposed to be a surprise so..."

Scott interrupted his... escort. "Wait, he didn't know?" he asked. "Dude, we're engaged." To add insult to injury, Gwen showed Duncan her purple diamond ring.

Duncan stood in front of his girlfriend and the newly engaged couple, stunned by those two words. Two words were enough to shock Duncan enough to drive him out of the party. He stormed out of the mansion, trying to regain him composure. He sat on the snow-covered steps and yelled. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Duncan?" Courtney followed out. "Hey! What's the matter with you, huh? You should be happy for Gwen and Scott! I really don't understand why you have to be such a big baby about it!"

Duncan stood up, irate at his girlfriend's words. "OH! I'm being such a baby right now?! That was Gwen! And she's with someone that I don't like!" he complained. "You know what? Fuck this! Fuck everything!" He simply walked away and grabbed the keys from Chef, before stepping in the car and leaving the party and Courtney.

Meanwhile, Courtney went back in the warm house and told Scott and Gwen what happened. Gwen was shocked, Scott didn't react, and Courtney trying to find a way to get a hold of Duncan. Speaking of Duncan, he was enjoying whatever freedom he had left by driving his girlfriend's Maserati on the icy road. To make things worse, he was drunk.

"Fuck Gwen. Fuck Scott. FUCK EVERYTHING!" he yelled, trying to gain control of the vehicle. And then... the airbags flew out. Hee failed as he crashed into a tree head-on. Duncan then blacked out.

It was the morning, the sun rose along the Canadian horizon, and the four were all at Scott's 'other' home near Wawanakwa. It's as well, the sun shone to Duncan lying on the couch, with his head bandaged up. Courtney, Scott, and Gwen sat in front of the fire, hoping Duncan would wake up.

"I forgot to ask you this last night, but when did you guys get engaged?" Courtney asked. "I've been meaning for Duncan to ask me... now I'm not sure if he, y'know..."

"He'll be fine," Gwen reassured. "Luckily he wasn't banged up too bad, or else... he would've been killed."

"Well, thanks for helping me get Duncan to the hospital quickly," Courtney sighed. "It means a lot. Anyways, I'm gonna go check on him. Look like he's awake."

While Courtney walked over to check on Duncan, Gwen and Scott both headed into the kitchen and talked. "Look, Scott," Gwen sighed. "It's obvious that you're still falling for Courtney! I can see it right through you!"

Scott, meanwhile, was surprised at what Gwen was saying. "You think I'm still falling for Courtney?" he quietly yelled. "The thing in All-Stars was a little fluff! Hell, I should be asking if you're still falling for Duncan!"

"Excuse me?" Gwen asked Scott, shocked by what he just said. "I'm done with him! I mean, he got into a car accident! The least I can do is be nice and help him out! They're my friends!"

"Tch, yeah. Whatever!" Scott then proceeded to grab his hunting rifle and camouflage jacket before heading out to do some deer hunting.

Gwen, feeling a bit of concern for Courtney and Duncan, walked over to the two. Duncan sat up, still clutching to his head, and Courtney placed her head on his lap. "Well, there goes Scott. He's always like that. _Douche_ ," she muttered the last word. "If it helps, I can take you guys back to town. That cool with you guys?"

Courtney nodded. Duncan slowly got up from the couch and the three rode in Scott's lifted truck, with Gwen taking them back to the city.

"Look, Duncan, I'm sorry about the whole Scott thing. I just don't know how or why I'm forced to live with the jerk," she explained.

"It's... it's alright," Duncan managed to utter out a few words. "How... how did you two meet?" he struggled to ask. "I... honestly expected you to be with Trent, and..."

"Yeah, but Chris put me and Scott as partners for some Ridonculous Race shit or whatever while you were serving that sentence," Gwen explained. "I... I don't know what got over me, but something told me Scott wasn't as bad as I thought. I gave it a try, and... here we are."

"So you and Scott were partners for that Ridonculous Race show? Wow Chris must've hated that Don guy just to get his hosting career back," Courtney chuckled.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it, really," Gwen sighed. "Oh, and Courtney?"

"Hm?"

"Apology accepted for that list thing back in All-Stars," she chuckled. Gwen smiled as Scott's truck pulled into the city and was minutes away from the suburbs.

The truck arrived on Courtney's driveway, nearly crushing Duncan's black Camaro. Gwen helped Duncan getting out of the truck while Courtney opened the doors to her house.

"Thanks, Pasty," Duncan chuckled.

Gwen placed Duncan down on the couch, while Courtney tried to find another first aid kit. That gave the former lovers some time to talk.

"How are you feeling," Gwen asked his ex.

Duncan smiled. "Not as good as seeing you again," he chuckled. "You fine with us being friends? After all that shit back in All-Stars?"

Gwen paused for a moment, thinking about the former lovers' past, from the hookup all the way to the split. "Are you friendzoning me right now?" she joked.

"I got a girlfriend, you got a boyfriend... yeah," Duncan managed to squeeze out a little bit of laughter, before wincing at his head.

"Glad to really see you again, Duncan," Gwen smiled. "I miss you."

"Well, I really do miss you too," Duncan smiled back. The two were inches away from each other, and at that rate, it would be normal for them to kiss. But, it wasn't meant to be.

Duncan pulled away. "Look, I'm sorry," he sighed. "I don't want to break any more hearts. Not Courtney's, not Scott's... not yours."

"Bastard," Gwen chuckled. She then proceeded to give him a kiss on his cheek before getting up to leave. "Well, I better go now," she sighed. "It's nice to see you and Courtney again." Duncan got up as he followed Gwen to the door and slammed it shut behind her.

Moments later, Courtney came back with a First Aid Kit, before realizing that Gwen had left. "She left?" she asked. All Duncan can do was nod.

"It was honestly nice to see Gwen again, after all these years," the ex-delinquent smiled.

"Yeah, truly is," the former CIT smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it for this holiday season's Secret Santa! I'm honored to write this for the very lovely BlueIce RedFire! So, Grace, if you're reading this... here it is! XD It's no Tophamy or Sammopher breaking up, but... _it's something!_ XD**

 **Thanks so much for reading this! Fave, follow, review, and all that good stuff! And check out BlueIce RedFire's stories! They're just _great!_**

 **Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and I think a Sister, Sister chapter will be out before New Year's. XD**

 **For now, so long... farewell... au revoir!**


End file.
